Wolf's Rain 2
by WemOfHyperLeaf
Summary: Reuploaded
1. Reunion

Wolfs Rain 2...

Rating: T or M

Summary: Kiba, Toboe, Hige and Tsume bump into each other again after 3 years. After finding out the truth they once knew, they remember what happened before the world come to an end and was born again. They soon find out that a new noble has threatened the wolf race. They go out to find her and bump into 2 twin girls, Kenya and Kayumi, who are the last red wolfs. They too are going to try and kill the new noble.

Pairing: Toboe x Kenya( based off me)

Talking means: This type of writing

Thinking means: _This type of writing_

Action means: By no ones name

Here we go!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiba's POV

I walked down the bust street of the northern dome city. I kept bumping into random people, not even noticing I was doing it. I had been getting these strange feelings lately, like there is someone here that I'm supposed to meet. I suddenly bumped into one head on. This caused me to fly back on the street, earning me and the other person a few strange looks.

Kiba: Sorry

Person: Whatever, just watch where your going next time.

In my wolf from, I'm a white wolf by the way, I snarled and would have jump and ripped that dirty humans face to pieces. But when I looked up, I didn't see a human. What I saw was a wolf, a black wolf with a scare on his chest. He looked at me with wide eyes and I did the same.

Kiba: You…Your… a wolf?

Person: Yeah, I thought I was the only one in this filthy city.

Kiba: What are doing here then?

At that moment, thousands of memories flooded my head. I could tell that he also had memories in his head. They stopped when a really horrifying memory was coming back. I looked up and him and for some reason, I remembered who he was.

Kiba: T-Tsume?

Person: Yeah, how do you- Kiba?

Kiba: How- What- how do I remember?

Tsume: No clue, a bunch of memories came to my head and then- Toboe and Hige.

Kiba: what?

Tsume: Toboe and Hige. What about them?

Kiba: No clue, I wonder if they also remember?

Tsume: Come on, lets try and find them. (Tsume is really OOC in this story!)

Kiba: Your a lot nicer then you used to be.

Tsume: I know, I hate it.

At that comment, we both started to laugh and started walking to try and Toboe and Hige, or as Tsume USED to call them, Runt and Porky.

Toboe's POV

Toboe: _Damn birds_

I dumped over the bag of food I just stole from a bakery down town. Some of the crows that attacked me started to eat a free meal when they tackled me. But hey, looks like I'm meat with my bread. Yum, a crow meat sandwich. I started to pluck the feathers of the bird when I herd about 3 trash cans behind me tip over. I put down the bird and looked back.

Toboe: Who's there?

No answer.

Toboe: I said who's there!?

I picked one of the rolls I wasn't going to eat because it was hard as rock and through it into the darkness. Instead of hereing it hit the hard stone ground. It hit someone. Causing them to come out of hiding. A kind of Porky teenager came out of the darkness. He was wearing a yellow sweat-shirt and white sweat-pants. I could tell why he wanted to sweat so much, he needed to lose so weight.

Person: Sorry about that.

Toboe: Who are you and what to you want?

Person: Chill out Runt-

What? Why did he stop when he called me Runt? Wait a minute, that sound so familiar, but how? Suddenly, thousands of horrible memories came rushing into both of our heads. What where all these memories from?? I don't remember doing any of these things! Wait, a memory of me killing a huge walrus in my wolf form with 3 other wolfs watching? Then they stopped, just like that. I looked up to see not the porky boy I ha been talking to but a tan wolf with extremely bushy fur. I, some how, knew his name.

Toboe: H-H-Hige?

Person: Toboe??

I smiled and he smiled back. It was Hige! I couldn't belief it! It was Hige! Hige ran up and pulled me into one of the headlocks he'd give me.

Hige: Good to see you again Runt!

Toboe: Some here Porky!

Hige: Man, you get more and more like Tsume everyday. Wait, Tsume! Kiba!

Toboe: Right! I wonder if they remember too?

Hige: Well lets go and try to find them! I hope you got a lot faster.

Toboe: Hige its been 3 years, I have.

At that, me and Hige went to go and try to find the other wolfs.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))

Well, it's the first chapter. Continue or Drop? R&R!


	2. What now?

Wolf's Rain 2

Chapter: 2

Me: Sorry, I Haven't updated in while, well, a long time really but, who's counting?

Hige: All the peoples reading this story and like it?

Me: (sweat drops) Thank you Hige…

Hige: No problem (smiles)

Toboe: Hey, Ichigo, can you get to typing already?

Me: Toboe-kun, why are you in such a hurry?

Toboe: I just wanna read and find out what happens

Me: ok ok ok, lets get started. (starts to type)

Toboe and Hige looked all over the northern dome city to try and find Kiba and Tsume, who knows if they even remember them…Oh yeah, happy thought.

"Hey Toboe, how long have been in the city?" Hige asked, his boyish manner kicking in. Toboe looked up at the slightly taller wolf. Hige had changed quite a bit since they had fought the nobles. His old baggy yellow sweatshirt shirt was replaced by a plain blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue slacks. He himself looked different. He was still short but, no more THAT girly looks. He had an orange mid-sleeved shirt and a pair of boyish blue jeans and black shoes.

"A while, how about you?" he asked back, his voice no a girly as it was. He looked at me and shrugged, putting his hand behind his head and taking big solider steps. Toboe laughed. Only Hige's look's had changed. They walked along the streets earning a few stares and some barks from dogs, who just got scolded by their owner for barking at 2 boys walking. Toboe was looking around at the stands set up and saw something…a small white flower growing from a crake on the sidewalk. He walked over to it. "Yo Toboe, what the hell are you doing?" he said walking behind the boy until he spotted what the smaller wolf was after, a lunar flower. Toboe bent down to pick it up but his hand meet only another pale hand, looking up, he saw the face of a long forgotten friend.

"KIBA!" he shouted, hugging the older boy. Kiba looked shocked for a second and then realized that the little boy who was hugging him was none other then little Toboe, except he was not so little anymore. "Hey Toboe…what's going on?" he said, as the little boy looked up at him. Toboe let go and stared up at the former leader of their pack. Kiba looked behind Toboe to see a less pudgy Hige. "Hey Hige." he said. Toboe smiled and notices a black clothed figure behind Kiba. He looked and saw a tan teenagers whereing a black shirt and baggy blue jeans. His white hair hung loosely around his face. "Tsume! Is that you??" the youngest said running up to the gray wolf. Tsume looked down at the small figure and smiled. Toboe's smile started to grow a mile a minute. He hugged the wolf and said, "I'm so happy to see you Tsume!"

Kiba and Hige stood back and watched the little wolf and the older get along. Hige looked at Kiba, who was sporting a tight white short sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans and his old black shoes he had worn from their previous adventure. After hellos and memories had be told, Kiba asked, "Now what are we gonna do now that we are all together?" everyone shrugged and sighed.


End file.
